


Road Trip

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are we there yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic challenge: Supernatural, Dean, Castiel's been holding the map upside down

Sam's sacked out in the backseat, leaving Cas shotgun. He looks distinctly uncomfortable, possibly because he can't drill holes in the boys' skulls with his angelic stare from this angle. Or possibly because the map of Missouri stubbornly refuses to fold itself and is clinging to him in a way that suggests it's possessed. Dean definitely does not look where the map is tented over Castiel's crotch. Somewhere near the St. Louis Arch, actually. But Dean's not looking.

As they pass a sign announcing Belleville 16 mi -- for the third time -- Dean mutters, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"I do not have a map for Kansas," Castiel replies soberly.

"S'okay," Dean reassures him. "Too many munchkins anyway."

"Munchkins?" Castiel considers this for a moment. "Is this another kind of junk food?"

"Quit screwing with the angel," Sam mutters as he tries to find a more comfortable position.

"Are we there yet?" Castiel asks.

"Yeah, are we there yet?" Sam echoes, grumpily.

"Are we there yet?" Gabriel asks cheerfully. Sam's head is magically in his lap, and Gabriel starts kicking Dean's seat enthusiastically.

"I think there is something wrong with this map," Cas says plaintively.

Dean sighs.


End file.
